1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to swinging gate operating mechanisms, particularly the opening, closing and locking of gates by the use of external links.
2. Prior Art
Gate operations, of the external arm type in general, use a rotary actuator with a crank and link to move the gate. These operators generally lock the gate closed by an overcenter position of the crank and link. This locking means is unsatisfactory as the gate itself can be used as a lever to easily fail the crank and link. To overcome this, solenoid operated bolts are being used to secure the gate at the latch post. Using solenoids is undesirable as electrical power has to be provided at the jam post. Gates locked in this manner have a tendency to rebound out of the latch as the bolt impacts the jam post on closing, leaving the gate unlocked.
Another method of locking gates is to use a spring loaded rocking dog, or some type of rotary device which rotates in and out of a latch as the gate is open or closed. These devices have the same failing as the solenoid method. To overcome this problem, gates with this sort of latching mechanism must be operated rather slowly which is a distinct disadvantage. The present invention is an improvement over the prior art by its unique ability to prevent the gate from rebounding regardless of gate speed. This is accomplished by a pair of indexing links which prevent the gate from rebounding during the latching phase of the gate operation. Gate operating speed is very important. In some cases it is necessary to close a gate quickly to prevent illegals from slipping through as the gate is closing.
Another advantage of the present invention is its unique latching feature. The bolt lug and latch are so arranged that the gate cannot be pried open by bending the jam post away from the gate.